Monkey D. Ruffy
Monkey D. Ruffy Monkey D. Ruffy ist der Protagonist der Serie. Er ist der Sohn von Monkey D. Dragon und der Enkel von Monkey D. Garp Da sich Ruffy und Ace gegenseitig als Brüder bezeichnen, glaubte man lange Zeit, die beiden wären miteinander verwandt, tatsächlich sind sie lediglich zusammen aufgewachsen. Sein großer Traum ist es, der König der Piraten zu werden. Deswegen beginnt er im Alter von 17 Jahren seine Reise zur Grandline. Auf seiner Reise trifft er viele neue Freunde, die sich ihm anschließen und so wächst seine Piratenbande immer weiter. Erscheinung Ruffy ist 19 Jahre jung und 1,72 Meter groß. Er hat kurzes schwarzes Haar und trägt wie sein Vorbild Shanks Shorts und Sandalen. Seine Shorts sind meistens in blau gehalten und seine Weste in Rot. Im Laufe seines Abenteuers wechselt er allerdings immer mal wieder seine Kleidung. Sein Markenzeichen ist sein Strohhut, welcher ihm die Spitznamen "Strohhut-Ruffy", "Strohhutjunge" oder "Strohhutpirat" gab und auch als Vorlage für die Jolly Roger und den Namen seiner Crew diente. Den Hut bekam er vor zwölf Jahren von Shanks, weshalb er Ruffys persönlichstes und wertvollstes Eigentum ist. Daher wird Ruffy sehr wütend, falls jemand Fremdes oder ein Gegner den Hut anfasst, ihn beschmutzt oder gar beschädigt. Als Silvers Rayleigh auf dem Sabaody Archipel den Hut sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser Strohhut zu einem unerschrockenen Mann, wie es Ruffy ist, passen würde. Für eine Zeit lang trug er nach den Geschehnissen auf der Thriller Bark auch einen Armreif aus Glas, welchen er allerdings in Impel Down Buggy schenkte. Des Weiteren besitzt Ruffy eine Narbe direkt unter seinem linken Auge, die er sich vor zehn Jahren selbst zufügte, um sich vor Shanks und seinen Leuten zu beweisen. Nach dem Zeitsprung hat Ruffy zusätzlich eine große, X-förmige Narbe auf der Brust, welche ein Überbleibsel der Attacke Akainus ist. Von Beginn seiner Reise bis jetzt sind weitere Veränderungen bei ihm zu erkennen. Persöhnlichkeit Monkey D. Ruffys großer Traum ist es, das One Piece zu finden, um der König der Piraten zu werden. Entgegen anderer Piraten, die glauben, den gesamten Ozean beherrschen zu müssen, um Piratenkönig zu werden, will Ruffy nichts beherrschen. Er glaubt nämlich, dass derjenige, der den Titel Piratenkönig trägt, derjenige mit der meisten Freiheit sei. Er ist ein Pirat, der im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen der heutigen Piraten immer noch an Schicksal und Träume glaubt. Aus diesem Grund wird er von vielen Piraten nicht ernst genommen und als Träumer beschimpft. Doch dies schreckt ihn nicht ab, seine Träume weiter zu verfolgen oder es öffentlich zu verkünden. Er ist ein sehr abenteuerlustiger Pirat, will das Abenteuer jedoch allein mit seinen Freunden und ohne fremde Hilfe bestehen. So stoppt Ruffy auf dem Sabaody Archipel die Unterhaltung zwischen Lysop und Rayleigh über das One Piece. Er macht allen klar, dass sie Rayleigh auf keinen Fall über das One Piece befragen sollen, nicht mal, ob es überhaupt existiert. Wenn sie es doch wagen sollten, würde er sofort sein Piratendasein beenden, denn er hätte keine Lust, auf so ein langweiliges Abenteuer zu gehen. Wenn Ruffy auf dem Weg, sein Ziel zu erreichen, sterben sollte, wäre dies für ihn okay. Der Gummimensch ist die meiste Zeit ein sehr verspielter und fröhlicher Geselle. Die Tatsache, dass er auch gerne auf seinem Schiff feiert, mit Lysop und Chopper die Spaß-Truppe bildet und ständig nach einem Musiker für seine Bande Ausschau hielt, untermauert das Ganze. Doch sobald seine Crew oder andere Freunde verletzt werden, sowohl seelisch als auch physisch, kann sich sein Charakter binnen weniger Sekunden ändern. Er erweist sich als ein sehr loyaler Freund und riskiert alles, um seine Kameraden zu helfen, selbst wenn er seine Versprechen dazu brechen muss oder sogar Gefahr läuft, sein Leben zu verlieren. Sein Sinn für Loyalität oder gar seine eigene Gerechtigkeit geht so weit, dass er es seinen Feinden nicht verzeiht, wenn diese ihren eigenen Kameraden nicht loyal sind. Das liegt wohl auch zum Teil daran, dass er als Piratenkapitän seine Crew wie Freunde und nicht wie Untergeordnete behandelt. Auch weiß er in entscheidenden Momenten, sich als Kapitän zu behaupten und wird von seiner Crew respektiert. Sein Mut und sein eiserner Wille zählen zweifelsohne zu seinen Charakterstärken. Dazu zählt auch sein großer Überlebenswille. Diesen zeigte er überwiegend im Kampf gegen Magellans Gift. Nachdem Ruffy mit Unmengen an Gift konfrontiert wurde, hing sein Überleben von Ivankovs Behandlung ab, bei der überwiegend sein Wille zu Überleben dafür sorgte, ob Ruffy weiter unter den Lebenden verweilen durfte oder nicht. Ivankov war sichtlich überrascht, als sich Ruffy nach nicht einmal einem Tag kuriert hatte. Dabei blieb Ruffy lediglich eine Überlebenschance von 2 oder 3%. Während seiner Regeneration war er vielen Qualen ausgesetzt. Vor allem seine Intuition ist sehr gut ausgeprägt, sodass er sich immer auf sein Herz verlassen kann und somit instinktiv viele richtige Entscheidungen trifft. Egal wie stark der Gegner oder wie aussichtslos die Situation ist, Ruffy vertraut nicht nur in seine, sondern auch in die Fähigkeiten seiner Mitstreiter. Er sagt von sich selbst aus, dass er ohne seine Mitstreiter sterben würde.Egal wie verrückt Ruffy und sein Traum auf den ersten Blick erscheint, so schafft er es doch immer wieder, Leute zu begeistern und zu überraschen. Aus diesem Grund schlossen sich ihm auch die meisten seiner Kameraden an. Auch passiert es nicht gerade selten, dass Gegner auf seine Seite wechseln. So schaffte er es, drei Samurai der Meere für seine Zwecke zu gewinnen. Boa Hancock, die als die schönste Frau der Welt gilt, hatte sich sogar in Ruffy verliebt. Auch wenn er oftmals orientierungslos und nicht sehr intelligent erscheint und sich somit unter anderem leicht von Hypnose beeinflussen lässt , so zeigt er oftmals erst im Kampf seine Genialität. In der Auseinandersetzung gegen Arlong benutzte Ruffy das Gebiss von diesem, um ihn etwas gleich Scharfes entgegenzusetzen. Gegen Crocodile fand Ruffy heraus, wie er dessen Sandfrucht neutralisieren konnte und im Kampf gegen Enel wusste er mit einer Attacke das Mantora auszutricksen. Später brachte er die goldene Kugel an seinem Arm, die ihn eigentlich behindern sollte, in eine Attacke ein, die Enel besiegte. Gegen Foxy Lahm-Frucht kam ihm die Idee, diese Teufelskraft mit einem Spiegel zu umgehen. Und er war auch in der Lage, sich die Rasur der CP9 anzueignen. Nach einer Niederlage gegen den Giftmenschen Magellan, dessen Körper man nicht ohne Vergiftungen berühren konnte, fiel Ruffy eine Idee ein. Mit Gal Dinos Wachs ließ er sich extreme Handschuhe und weiteren Schutz aus Wachs formen, mit der er Magellan treffen konnte. Ruffy besitzt einen unbändigen Appetit, was eine sehr typische Charaktereigenschaft vom Stereotypen des japanischen Helden zu sein scheint: ein (häufig etwas einfältiger) junger Held mit einem Herz aus Gold, wie zum Beispiel Son Goku aus Dragonball, welche ja eine von Odas Lieblingsserien ist. Seine Lieblingsspeise ist Fleisch, was er als Energieversorger und Allheilmittel ansieht. Aus diesem Grund freute er sich auf dem Weg nach Enies Lobby, dass seine neue Hose eine Tasche zum Verstauen von Fleisch bot. Außerdem schlug er Sanji, nachdem Nami schwer erkrankte, vor, ihr ein Steak zu braten, um ihren Gesundheitszustand zu verbessern. Nach den Ereignissen auf Thriller Bark wollte er über den bewusstlosen und angeschlagenen Zorro Sake gießen, weil dieser das Getränk so gerne mag. Ruffy hat des Weiteren eine Technik entwickelt, mit der er sogar im Schlaf essen kann. Je gnadenloser der Kampf mit einem Gegner war, umso mehr isst er, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wenn es ums Essen geht, kann der Nimmersatt sehr intelligent wirken. Als er nach dem Kampf gegen Crocodile drei Tage lang durch schlief, brauchte er nicht lange zu rechnen, um zu wissen, dass er fünfzehn Mahlzeiten verpasst hatte. Dies zeigt, dass er anstatt drei Mahlzeiten gleich fünf Mahlzeiten pro Tag zu sich nimmt. Das Erste was Ruffy macht, wenn er ein großes Tier sieht, sei es auf hoher See eine riesige Seemöwe oder auf Little Garden einen Dinosaurier, ist, es bewusstlos zu schlagen, damit Sanji daraus etwas für ihn zu Essen machen kann. Zu Ruffys Leibspeisen zählen allem Anschein nach auch Takoyakis. Genauso wie Garp scheint auch Ruffy an Narkolepsie zu leiden, denn oft schläft er in den unangebrachtesten Situationen einfach ein. Nichtsdestotrotz ist er ein recht bescheidener Typ, der beispielsweise nie von seinen Siegen und Taten prahlt. So antwortete er Franky, als dieser meinte, es nicht glauben zu können, dass die Strohhutbande der Weltregierung den Krieg erklärt hat, dass sie lediglich eine Freundin zurück geholt hätten. Wenn eine Attacke gegen ihn fehlschlägt, hat Ruffy die Angewohnheit, seine Lippen nach innen zu saugen und seinen Kopf zur Seite zu neigen. Des Weiteren besitzt er viele merkwürdige Angewohnheiten. So macht er sich manchmal einen Spaß daraus, einige seiner Crewmitglieder nachzuahmen und die Verhaltensweisen seiner Freunde zu karikieren. Er scheint begabt darin zu sein, die Gesichtsmerkmale seiner Opfer, wie beispielsweise Sanjis gekräuselte Augenbraue, darzustellen. So spielt er unter anderem auf Zorros Verschlafenheit oder Sanjis Hang zu schönen Frauen an, was vor allem Lysop und Chopper gefällt, während die anderen davon meist weniger begeistert sind. Daher bekommt er des Öfteren auch die Quittung in Form einer Tracht Prügel, wenn er sich über jemanden lustig gemacht hat. Der Gummimensch versucht sich außerdem von Zeit zu Zeit an Zeichnungen und Ähnlichem, doch sind diese kreativen Ergüsse meist alles andere als atemberaubend. Als Yosaku, Sanji und Ruffy während ihrer Fahrt zum Arlong Park von den Fischmenschen erzählte, versuchte Ruffy seine Vorstellung von Fischmenschen zu Papier zu bringen, allerdings mit wenig Erfolg. Als Sanji darauf meinte, Nami sei dann bestimmt eine Meerjungfrau, versuchte Ruffy auch dies zu zeichnen, allerdings erneut mit wenig Anklang bei seinen Freunden. Als es darum ging, einen Jolly Roger für die Strohhutbande zu kreieren, zeichnete Ruffy seine Vorstellung, die letztendlich von Lysop in der vollendeten Version angefertigt wurde. Ruffy versprach La Boum, dass er wieder kommen würde und malte den Jolly Roger der Strohhutbande auf La Boums Stirn, damit dieser aufhört seinen Kopf vor die Redline zu schlagen, denn sonst würde ja das Bild verwischen. Als die Strohhüte merkten, dass sie einen Schiffszimmermann brauchten, zeichnete Ruffy ein Wunschbild eines Schiffszimmermanns. Als die Strohhutbande den Davy Back Fight gegen die Foxy-Piratenbande gewann, nahm er als Gewinn dessen Flagge, wollte ihnen die Segel jedoch da lassen. Aber, da ihre Segel auch die Jolly Roger ihrer Mannschaft trugen, zeichnete Ruffy ein anderes Motiv auf die Segel. Im dritten Kinofilm ging Chopper verloren, und um ihn schneller wieder zu finden, zeichnete Ruffy ein Bild von ihm, das er den Tieren auf Crow Island zeigte. Auch ist er meist von neuen Dingen sehr beeindruckt. Dies zeigt er, indem sein Unterkiefer fast auf dem Boden fällt und seine Augen weit geöffnet sind, manchmal sogar schon Sterne darin blitzen. Dies lässt sich ebenso auf Personen beziehen. Denn sobald er merkwürdig aussehenden Charakteren begegnet, will er sie anheuern. So wollte er Chopper in seine Mannschaft haben, bevor er wusste, dass dieser Arzt ist und auch Brook fragte er, bevor er wusste, dass dieser Musiker ist. Das volle Ausmaß hatte er auf Thriller Bark erreicht, als er beispielsweise einen Zombie-Baum anheuern wollte. Genauso wenig wie er sich Wege bzw. Routen merken kann, kann er sich die Namen von manchen Personen merken. Menschen, denen er nur kurz begegnet, nennt er meist bei ihrem Markenzeichen oder Ähnlichem. So nennt er Genzo den Windmühlen-Mann, da dieser an seiner Mütze eine kleine Windmühle befestigt hatte. Ähnliches gilt für Pauly alias Seil-Mann oder Rob Lucci, den Tauben-Heini. Seltsame Tiere, die Merkmale von zwei Tieren aufweisen, benennt Ruffy immer nach dem Tier, dessen Merkmal unlogischerweise nicht sehr dominant hervor sticht. So bezeichnete er auf der verlorenen Insel ein Tier, welches Merkmale von einem Hasen und einer Schlange aufwies als Hase, obwohl es mehr nach einer Schlange ausschaute. Ein Tier aus einem Schwein und einem Löwen bezeichnete er als einen Löwen, obwohl der Großteil an dem Tier nach einem Schwein aussah. Als er den Banadenkrokodile begegnete, sagte er, dass aus einer Banane ein Krokodil wachsen würde, obwohl es der umgekehrte Fall war. Auch hegt er Interesse für Ritterrüstungen. Zu Franky meint er, dass es ein Traum eines jeden Mannes sei, eine auf dem Boden gefundene alte Rüstung anzuziehen. Weiterhin interessiert sich Ruffy sehr für Atlaskäfer und Herkuleskäfer, wobei Chopper ihn über Ersteren fragte, ob er ihm wichtiger sei als das One Piece. Ruffy konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Egal wie sehr er seinen Gegner hasst, so lässt er diesen dennoch am Leben. Denn in der Ära von One Piece lebt jeder für seine Träume und Überzeugungen und kämpft für sie. Wenn Ruffy einen Gegner besiegt, zerschmettert er somit dessen Überzeugungen und alles, wofür er steht. Diese Erfahrung ist schon fast so schmerzhaft für sie wie der Tod. Oft vergleichen Leute, die den Piratenkönig kannten und Ruffy begegneten, deren beider Persönlichkeiten. Krokus sprach in Gedanken zu Roger, dass sie schon lange auf vielleicht diese Piratenbande gewartet haben und dem Jungen etwas Mysteriöses umgibt. In Zusammenhang mit Roger spricht Dr. Kuleha über Ruffy, dass der Wille des "D." überlebt habe. Gan Fort erwähnte, Ruffy würde ihn an Roger erinnern. Ebenso scheint Ruffy genauso wie Roger absolut furchtlos zu sein. Die beiden lächelten selbst in ihrer dunkelsten Stunde. In Loguetown hatte der Gummimensch mit seinem Leben bereits abgeschlossen, als Buggy ihn hinrichten wollte. Doch er wurde nicht bleich, sondern lächelte, genauso wie Gol D. Roger bei seiner Hinrichtung. Das auffälligste übereinstimmende Merkmal der beiden ist das D. in ihren Namen. Fähigkeiten und Stärke In seiner Piratenbande gehört er mit Zoro und Sanji zu den drei stärksten Kämpfern. Er besitzt sowohl übermenschliche Stärke, die auf seinen unbändigen Willen und ein hartes Training in jüngsten Kindertagen zurückzuführen ist, als auch die Kraft einer Teufelsfrucht. Inzwischen hat Ruffy die erste Hälfte der Grandline hinter sich gelassen und betritt mit seiner Bande die nächste Etappe der Grand Line, die Neue Welt. Mit seiner Teilnahme am großen Erreignis vor zwei Jahren, ist er nun der ganzen Welt ein Begriff und wird unter gewöhnlichen Piraten gefürchtet. Seit dieser Zeit steht die beachtliche Summe von 400.000.000 Berry auf seinen Kopf geschrieben. Zunächst machte er mit den Siegen über diverse berühmte Piraten auf dem Eastblue bei der Marine auf sich aufmerksam, woraufhin ihm sein erstes Kopfgeld von 30.000.000 Berry ausgelegt wurde. Somit war er der Pirat mit dem höchsten Kopfgeld auf dem Eastblue. Weiterhin gelang es ihm mit Sir Crocodile und Gecko Moria zwei Samurai der Meere auszuschalten, wobei die Niederlage Morias von der Weltregierung vertuscht wurde. Nach ersterem Samurai gab es eine Kopfgelderhöhung auf 100.000.000 Berry. Durch das Stürmen der Justiz-Insel Enies Lobby und das Besiegen Rob Luccis erhielt Ruffy eine weitere Erhöhung auf 300.000.000 Berry. Auch erklärte er durch den Befehl, die Flagge der Weltregierung in Brand zu setzen, der einflussreichsten und mächtigsten Regierung den Krieg. Ebenfalls stand er vermehrt übermächtigen Gegnern der Marine gegenüber und befindet sich immer noch unter den Lebenden und auf freiem Fuß. Darunter zählen Smoker, Hina Blackcage, VIzeadmiral Monkey D. Garp und auch zwei Admiräle Aokiji und Kizaru Auch der Befehl für Brtholomäus Bär, einem weiteren Samurai der Meere, die Strohhutbande zu beseitigen, schlug fehl. Als wäre dies nicht genug, tauchte Ruffy überraschender Weise beim Impel Down auf. Er brach einfach in das größte und sicherste Gefängnis der Welt ein, wohin es eigentlich keinen Piraten freiwillig verschlagen würde und verursachte dort ein großes Chaos. Er schaffte es alle fünf Höllen des Impel Downs zu meistern, auf die letzte Ebene und von dieser wieder zurück in die Freiheit zu gelangen. Zwischenzeitlich überlebte er sogar eine Konfrontation mit dem Leiter des Gefängnisses und Giftmenschen Magellan. Somit war Ruffy der erste Mensch in der Geschichte, der jemals in das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis eingebrochen ist. Daraufhin schaffte er es auch wieder auszubrechen. Nach Kentniss der Regierung sollen insbesondere Ruffy und Buggy die Drahtzieher dieser Aktion gewesen sein. Als ob dies nicht alles genug wäre, traf er, während das Gefecht mit der Whitebeard-Bande am laufen war, direkt auf dem Schlachtfeld ein. Diese Ereignisse verschaffen dem Großadmiral Senghok Kopfschmerzen. Ruffy mausert sich also zu einer echten Nervensäge bzw. Bedrohung. Was die Weltregierung und auch die Marine noch nicht wissen, ist, dass er sich mit einem Samurai der Meere Boa Hancock angefreundet und mit dem Samurai Jimbei sowie Ex-Samurai Sir Crocodile eine Allianz im Impel Down gebildet hat. Auch sind beide Organisationen im Unwissen, dass Ruffy auf den Himmelsinseln einen mächtigen Logia-Nutzer namens Enel, dessen Kopfgeld laut Odas Angaben etwa 500.000.000 Berry wäre, besiegte. Seine Bande ist zwar kleiner als andere Piratenbanden, doch ist jedes Mitglied, das Ruffy als Kapitän selbst anheuerte, ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet. Dies macht die Gefahr gegenüber der Weltregierung nicht kleiner. Auch sein Fahnundungsfoto verschafft Ruffy anfangs vor jedem Kampf einen kleinen Vorteil. Durch Ruffys Foto, worauf er eigentlich nicht sehr gefährlich wirkt und in die Kamera lächelt, unterschätzen ihn oftmals seine Gegner und sind umso überraschter, wenn Ruffy ernst macht. Bisher kämpfte Ruffy ohne Waffen, also sozusagen mit allen Teilen seines Körpers, vorwiegend mit den Fäusten und Füßen. Auch ist er sich nicht zu Schade seine Gegner zu beißen oder sie als lebendes Schutzschild zu missbrauchen. Man kann sagen, dass Ruffy im Kampf improvisiert, denn die meisten seiner Attacken entstehen situationsbedingt und kommen manchmal nur einmalig vor. Weiterhin ist Ruffy im Besitz einer Kraft namens Haki, die tief in ihm schlummert, allerdings noch nicht vollständig erweckt wurde. Er setzte es schon einige Male ein, meistens um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Einmal gegen Motovaro und ein weiteres Mal im Kampf gegen Boa Mariogold und Boa Sandersonia, um seine Retter zu verteidigen. Außerdem ein letztes Mal zum Schutz Benthams gegen die Wölfe im Impel Down. Des Weiteren besitzt er ein ganz spezielles Haki, das Haoushoku. Nach dem Verzehr einer Paramecia-Frucht, der Gum-Gum-Frucht, wurde sein gesamter Körper zu Gummi. Er erhielt die Fähigkeit, seinen Körper, insbesondere seine Gliedmaßen, enorm zu strecken. So kann er sowohl im Nahkampf als auch im Fernkampf gegen Gegner antreten. Genauso wie er durch seine Teufelskraft seine Gliedmaßen beispielsweise als Peitsche anwenden kann, so kann er sie auch zur Abwehr verwenden, indem er seinen Körper wie einen Ballon aufbläst. Mit dem Strecken ist jedoch ein ebenso großer Nachteil verbunden. Wenn das Dehnen der Körperteile das Limit erreicht hat, können ihn seine Gegner mit Leichtigkeit verletzen. Allerdings bleibt dieser Nachteil in Gear 2 nicht mehr bestehen. Als Gummimensch können ihm keine Schusswaffen bzw. Kugeln etwas anhaben und physische Schläge haben auch weniger Wirkung als bei normalen Menschen. Allerdings ist er umso anfälliger gegen Stichwaffen. Dadurch, dass Gummi isoliert, kann ihm auch keine Elektrizität etwas anhaben. Somit ist der Gummijunge der natürliche Feind Enels. Anders, als bei den meisten anderen Personen, die von einer Paramecia gegessen haben, wirken seine Gummikräfte permanent. Er muss sie nicht erst aktivieren, um davon zu profitieren. Aus diesem Grund kann er beispielsweise im Wasser von anderen Personen gestreckt werden, obwohl er selbst nicht dazu in der Lage ist. Dasselbe gilt auch, wenn er nicht bei Bewusstsein ist. Beim Training seiner Teufelskraft hat Ruffy viele Wege gefunden, seine Techniken auszubauen. So entwickelte er die Gears. Bei Gear 2 benutzt er seine Beine, um seinen Blutdruck enorm ansteigen zu lassen. Bei einem normalen Menschen würde diese Technik das Herz durch den enormen Druck explodieren lassen, aber Ruffy's Gummikörper hält diesem Druck stand. Derzeitig kann er diese Form nicht sehr lange aufrecht erhalten, da es ihn sehr schnell erschöpft. In diesem Zustand wendet Ruffy seine bekannten Attacken mit einem "Jet" vor der Bezeichnung, mit stark erhöhter Schlaggeschwindigkeit an und erreicht dadurch eine enorme Schlagkraft. Äußerlich fängt Ruffy dabei an zu dampfen. Dieser Sekundäreffekt ist auf die Aufheizung seines Körpers zurückzuführen, bedingt durch das schneller zirkulierenen Blut in seinen Adern. Zusätzlich zu Gear 2 entwickelte Ruffy noch Gear 3. Bei diit eser Technik beißt sich der Gummimensch in seinen Daumen und pustet extrem viel Luft in seine Knochen, woraufhin diese aufgeblasen werden. Seinen To benutzt er dabei als Verbindung, um die Luft von einer Extremität zur anderen zu leiten. Wenn er die gesamte in die Knochen geblasene Luft in nur einer Gliedmaße ansammelt, nimmt diese enorm an Größe zu, weshalb sie an die eines Riesen erinnert. Daher haben die im Gear 3 angewendeten Attacken auch alle das Wort "Gigant" im Namen. Nach dieser Prozedur ist Ruffy in der Lage, eine größere Fläche anzugreifen als sonst. Außerdem nimmt seine Durchschlagskraft genauso riesige Ausmaße an wie die Größe seiner Extremitäten. Die Masse, die er dabei bewegen muss, verlangsamt ihn jedoch sehr. Dadurch, dass die Knochen in dieser Form im Mittelpunkt stehen, steigt zudem sein Härtegrad. Wenn Ruffy diesen Zustand beendet, bekommt er eine Nebenwirkung des Gear 3 zu spüren. Dadurch, dass er seine Luft aus seinen Knochen raus lässt, ziehen sie sich wie bei einem Luftballon zusammen. Ruffy schrumpft. Diese Nebenwirkungen halten solange an, wie er Gear 3 benutzt hat. Weiterhin ist er in der Lage, beide Gears zu kombinieren. Darüber hinaus war er in der Lage, durch die Fähigkeiten einer gegnerischen Teufelsfrucht, der Schattenfrucht, 100 Schatten für einen Zeitraum von 10 Minuten in sich aufzunehmen, um so um ein vielfaches stärker zu werden. Wie es bei allen Teufelsfrucht-Nutzern üblich ist, verlor auch Ruffy die Fähigkeit zu schwimmen. Doch schon bevor er die Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen hat, war Ruffy ein schlechter Schwimmer und hatte den Beinamen "Anker" von Shanks Bande bekommen. Zudem trug er außerdem ein T-Shirt mit dem Wort "Anker" als Aufschrift. Vergangenheit 'Erstes Treffen mit Shanks' Als kleiner Junge traf Ruffy auf eine Gruppe von Piraten, die sich auf seiner Heimantinsel niedergelassen hatte. Die Mannschaft wurde von einem sehr netten und herzlichen Kapitän, dem Roten Shanks, angeführt. Ruffy und die Mannschaft verstanden sich sehr gut und wurden bald darauf gute Freunde und so kam es, dass Ruffy auch einmal Pirat werden wollte. Aber noch mehr, er wollte sogar König der Piraten werden und einmal das One Piece finden. Doch wollte ihn nie jemand so recht ernst nehmen und Ruffy wurde von allen nur belächelt. Um zu beweisen, wie ernst es ihm mit der Sache ist, rammte sich Ruffy beispielsweise einen Dolch in die Wange. Von dieser Aktion hat er noch heute eine Narbe unter dem linken Auge. Aber all seine Versuche blieben vergebens. Shanks wollte Ruffy nicht mitnehmen, da dieser nicht schwimmen konnte und vor allem, weil Ruffy noch zu jung war. Nachdem Grizzly und die Banditen die Bar verlassen hatten und Shanks in einer Lache aus Sake saß und auch noch zu lachen begann, wurde Ruffy wütend. In seinen Augen war Shanks weder ein richtiger Mann noch ein mutiger Pirat. In dieser Szene stellte sich auch heraus, dass Ruffy nun zu einem Gummi-Menschen geworden war, als Shanks ihn am Arm packte, um Ruffy zu hindern die Bar zu verlassen. Dabei streckte sich dieser in die Länge. Ruffy würde nie wieder schwimmen können. Während Shanks und seine Bande einmal wieder in Makinos Bar feierten, wurden sie von einem Banditen aus den Bergen, Grizzly, unterbrochen. Die Banditen wollten 10 Fässer Bier, doch dieses war leider ausgegangen, da die Piraten schon alles weg getrunken hatten. Die Situation spitzte sich zu und Shanks wurde von Grizzly ein wenig aufgemischt, doch wehrte sich nicht. In all dem Radau aß Ruffy eine Teufelsfrucht, genauer gesagt die Gum-Gum-Frucht, jedoch wusste er nicht von den Kräften der Frucht und hielt sie für ganz normales Obst. Shanks und seine Mannschaft verließen das Windmühlendorf ein weiteres Mal, doch Ruffy war kein bisschen traurig darüber. Er hatte Shanks den Vorfall mit den Bergbanditen immer noch nicht verziehen. Gerade als er bei Makino in deren Bar saß, kamen Grizzly und der Rest der Banditen zur Türe herein. Ruffy wollte, dass sich dieser für das entschuldigt, was er über Piraten sagte und mit Shanks gemacht hatte. Gerade als Grizzly ihn töten wollte, tauchten Shanks und dessen Mannschaft auf und mischten die Bergbanditen auf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagte Shanks etwas, was sehr prägend für Ruffys weiteres Leben war. Sie könnten ihn mit Essen bewerfen, Bier über ihn schütten, ihn sogar bespucken. Er würde einfach lachen. Doch er würde ihnen nie vergeben, wenn sie seinen Freunden Schaden zufügen würden. Ruffy Begriff nun Shanks' Entscheidung Ruffy nicht mitnehmen zu wollen und nervte ihn auch nicht mehr mitfahren zu wollen. Er entschied sich vom ganzen Herzen eines Tages ein genauso großartiger Mann zu werden wie es sein Vorbild ist. Als Shanks Mannschaft wieder in See stechen wollte, erzählte Ruffy seinem Freund von seinen neu gefassten Plänen auf eigene Faust ein Pirat zu werdenAm Ende stand nur mehr Grizzly, doch es gelang ihm, mit Ruffy als Geisel, aufs Meer zu fliehen. Dort angekommen sah er für Ruffy keinen Nutzen mehr und schmiss diesen über Bord. Da tauchte plötzlich ein Seekönig auf und verschlang den Bergräuber mits amt dessen Boot. Gerade als er es auch auf Ruffy abgesehen hatte, wurde er von Shanks gerettet, dem es mit einem bloßen Blick gelingt, das Tier zu vertreiben. Doch verlor er bei dieser Aktion seinen linken Arm. 'Erste Zeit mit Ace' Garp brachte den jungen Ruffy zu Dadan, einer Bergräuberin, welche in seinem Auftrag auch Ace großzog. Die beiden Jungen verstanden sich jedoch am Anfang alles andere als gut, Ruffy wurde sogar von Ace angespuckt. Ruffy fühlte sich bei den Bergräubern zu Anfang nicht sehr Wohl, da er viel arbeiten musste und seiner Ansicht nach zu wenig zu essen bekam. Um Fleisch zu bekommen musste er es sich selbst beschaffen, was Ruffy, als er dies erfuhr, sofort umzusetzen versuchte indem er in den Wald lief. Dort verfolgte er allerdings dann den dort herumstreifenden Ace, gegen diesen Ruffy keinen Groll mehr hegte. Dieser jedoch ignorierte Ruffy und griff ihn an. Ruffy jedoch blieb hartnäckig, konnte ihn aber nie bis zum Ende Ace' Ziels verfolgen. Nach Monaten schaffte er es jedoch doch noch Ace bis zu seinem Unterschlupf zu folgen und erfuhr dass Ace zusammen mit seinem Freund Sabo Geld stahl um sich ein Piratenschiff zu kaufen. Ruffy wollte sich mit beiden anfreunden, da diese ihm aber nicht trauten banden sie ihn fest und wollten ihn sogar töten, was sie allerdings nicht wagten zu tun. Durch diese Szenerie wurde ein Pirat aus der Bluejambande, Porcemi, welchem ebenfalls Geld gestohlen wurde auf die Jungen aufmerksam. Ace und Sabo konnten sich verstecken, doch Ruffy wurde von ihm gefangen genommen. Auf die Frage wo das Geld welches sich Ace und Sabo ergaunert hatten denn sei, antwortete Ruffy, dass er davon nichts wisse. Schließlich tauchten Ace und Sabo auf und befreiten Ruffy. Ruffy gab Ace nun unter Tränen preis, dass er es hasst alleine zu sein und deshalb das Versteck des Schatzes nicht preisgab, denn somit wäre die Freundschaft zwischen Ace und ihm nicht zu retten gewesen. Sabo lebte von da an nun mit Ruffy und Ace zusammen bei Dadan, da sie sonst die Rache der Bluejambande zu spüren hätten bekommen können. Ruffy kämpfte in dieser Zeit oft gegen Sabo und Ace, konnte jedoch keinen einzigen Sieg für sich verbuchen, da er seine Teufelskräfte noch nicht genügend unter Kontrolle hatte. Nach einiger Zeit wurden an einem Tag aus den drei Freunden Brüder: Ace erzählte von einem Ritual welches alle zu Brüdern machen würde, worauf Ruffy und Sabo sofort eingingen. Eine lange Zeit waren die drei, von nun an Brüder, zusammen und wurden größer und stärker. 'Drei Brüder' Ruffy und Ace wurden jedoch von Bluejam eines Tages gefasst, welcher im Auftrag des Vaters von Sabo handelte, welcher sich als Adliger heraustellte, und gezwungen zu arbeiten. Da Bluejam wusste, bzw. daran beteiligt war das Grey Terminal, in welchem sie sich befanden, zu verbrennen, fesselte er Ruffy und Ace kurz vor Ausbruch des Feuers und wollte von ihnen den Aufenthaltsort ihres Schatzes wissen. Kurz darauf wurde das Feuer entfacht. Die Rettung kam durch Dadan, welche auftauchte um ihre Schützlinge aus den Fängen Bluejams zu befreien. Ruffy floh, während Ace mit Dadan zurückblieb um Bluejam zu bekämpfen. Ace und Dadan überlebten diesen Kampf sowie das Feuer, jedoch wurde Sabo kurze Zeit später von einem Weltaristokraten getötet. Als Ruffy dies erfuhr weinte er bitterlich. Schließlich schloss Ruffy mit Ace einen Pakt: sie würden mit dem Erreichen ihres jeweiligen siebzehnten Lebensjahres in See stechen und Piraten werden. Ace versprach daraufhin auch Ruffy dass er nicht auch wie Sabo sterben würde, und fortan wuchsen sie gemeinsam auf und trainierten weiterhin, bis beide soweit waren in See zu stechen. Gegenwart Siehe Monkey D. Ruffy/Handlung Verschiedenes 'Romance Dawn' Ruffy erschien bereits als Hauptcharakter in Romance Dawn, was in vielen Punkten als Vorlage für One Piece diente. In Romance Dawn ging er zur See, um Pirat zu werden. Dort war er ein Peace Maker, im Grunde das, was Ruffy auch in One Piece ist, ein netter Pirat. Auch besitzt er in der Vorlage seine Teufelskräfte. In der ersten Version wurde ein älterer Ruffy als Kapitän einer eigenen Mannschaft gezeigt 'Allgemein' *Sein Geburtstag (der 05.05.) leitet sich von seinen Teufelskräften ab, den go'mu '''go'mu-Kräften. Eine mögliche Bedeutung des Wortes go ist 5, go-''go'' also folglich 5-5. **Nun ist es auch noch so, dass der 5. Mai in Japan ein sehr bedeutender Feiertag während der so genannten Golden Week ist, nämlich der Kodomo no Hi (こどもの日, zu Deutsch "Kindertag"). Dies ergänzt sich wunderbar mit Ruffys meist ausgelassenen und wenn man so will "kindischen" Art. *Wäre Ruffy ein Tier, so meinte Oda, sei dieser wohl ein Affe. *Ruffy ist außerdem Odas Lieblings-Charakter. *Man kann sagen, dass Ruffy's Teufelsfrucht das Gegenstück zu Buggy's Teufelsfrucht ist: Während Kugeln Ruffy nichts anhaben können, ist er anfällig gegen Schwerter. Bei Buggy ist es genau umgekehrt. *Ruffy hat bereits auf seiner Reise verloren. Einmal gegen Smoker, einmal gegen Woogey, zweimal gegen Sir Crocodile, einmal gegen Kuzan,einmal gegen die CP9, einmal gegen Rob Lucci, einmal gegen Kizaru, Sentoumaru und Bär, und einmal gegen Magellan. *In One Piece 10th Treasures, ein Sonderband, das zum 10-jährigen Jubiläum erschien haben zahlreiche berühmte Mangaka die Charaktere aus One Piece selbst interpretiert und zu Papier gebracht. So wurde auch Ruffy vielfach gezeichnet. Auch von Akira Toriyama. *In FPS Band 56 zeigt uns Oda, wie Ruffy aussehen würde, wäre er weiblich. *Erstmals in One Para Vol.4 (April 2007) und später nochmals im Secret Log von One Piece Green äußert sich Oda über die Namensherkunft von Ruffy. Dort bestätigt er, der Name Ruffy bzw. Luffy leite sich aus der Seemannssprache vom englischen Wort "luff" bzw. in der deutschen Entsprechung von "Luv/luven" ab, was "den Bug den Wind zukehren" bedeutet. '''Unterschiede zwischen Manga und Anime *Die Szene, in der sich Ruffy mit einem Dolch in die Wange sticht, wurde im Anime entfernt. Man befürchtete, dass Kinder Ruffy imitieren könnten und diese Szene nachspielen. So wird nie erklärt, woher er diese Narbe hat. *Im Manga bemerkte Shanks, dass Ruffy die Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen hatte, als er diesen am Arm festhielt und sich dieser dann lang zog. Im Anime bemerkte es Shanks allerdings schon, während Ruffy die Teufelsfrucht zu sich nahm. Er hob Ruffy Kopfüber an seinen Füßen über den Boden. Diese zogen sich lang und Ruffy schlug mit seinem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. *Die Szene, in der sich Ruffy an dem Stinkfisch rächte, gab es im Anime nicht. Der Anime begann erst, als Ruffy schon vom Strudel verschluckt wurde. Dies wurde jedoch in Episode 504 nachgeholt. *Im Manga tauchte Ruffy aus seinem Fass auf einem Stützpunkt Alvidas auf, während er im Anime auf einem Passagier-Schiff aus seinem Fass zum Vorschein kam. *Die Szene in der Jacko versuchte, mit seiner Razor-Disk Nami aufzuhalten und aus Versehen Ruffy traf, fand im Anime anders statt. Im Manga traf er Ruffy am Hinterkopf, während Ruffy im Anime die Razor-Disk mit seinen Zähnen aufhielt.